The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to the field of fire detection systems, and more particularly to fire type detection and notification.
During a fire emergency, responding personnel may select an extinguishing agent that may not be suitable for extinguishing the particular fire, which can result in an adverse effect. In a panic situation, as the type of fire is unidentified, there is a greater chance that the responding personnel will select the wrong extinguishing agent by simply selecting an extinguishing agent which is nearby to douse the fire. For example, water may not be suitable to extinguish flammable liquids and gases, as well as energized electrical equipment fires.